


5 Seconds of Naughty

by sir_red



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut about 5SOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Boys, One Buttplug

Four boys, one buttplug

Luke Hemmings was having a strange day. The boys had all been acting weirdly and it was beginning to get on his nerves. 

It had all started that afternoon. Luke had been watching TV when all three of the boys had come into the room, one after the other. All looked strangely ashamed. 

Strangest of all Ashton had looked kinda…smug. 

Ever since then none of the other boys had been willing to talk to him about it. 

Calum had blushed furiously and hurriedly changed the subject when he had tried, Michael had glared at him so angrily that Luke had changed the subject and Ashton had laughed hysterically when he was asked.

That night the four lads sat watching television. Luke suggested they play Fifa only for none of the boys to reply, he turned to find them all caught up in their silent drama they weren’t even paying attention to him. All four sat silently, carefully not looking at eachother. 

More than a little annoyed Luke got up to leave. 

“When you three are finished whatever bullshit you have going on maybe you can fill me in on it,” he told them and left the room in a huff.

Due to his bad mood and boredom Luke decided to go to bed and he had soon dropped off to sleep. 

Luke woke up with a start. He tried to remember the dream he was having but came up blank. He quickly realised he had been awoken not by his dreams but by the presence of someone in his bedroom. He hurriedly sat up and looked around. 

It was morning. His bedroom was in its usual state of messy disarray but he was otherwise alone. 

There was a package on his nightstand. It was a box, carefully wrapped and tied off with red ribbon. There was no note on the box. 

Luke looked at it curiously. His birthday and Christmas were both months away. Yet there the present sat, apparently indifferent to its timing. 

After a moment of indecision Luke got up and took a leak and brushed his teeth in his en suite. He then returned to his bed and unwrapped the present. Disregarding any caution he tore the paper away and hastily undid the ribbon, knotting and unknotting several times before he managed to half untie, half pull the damn thing off. 

Inside the paper was a box and inside the box was something Luke had never seen in his 17 years on earth. It was cyndrical and made out of a black substance he would later learn was latex. It occurred to Luke after a moment that it was actually shaped like a penis. 

Luke started to blush at the realisation. 

Obviously the boys were having a laugh at him, this whole thing was just a way of making fun of him, they obviously didn’t mean for him to actually use it…did they?

Luke looked at it indecisively. While in reality the plug was much smaller than his own, massive wang the thought of taking the plug up the bum made it grow all the more larger in his imagination. 

He stared at it for a good minute of indecision then checked his clock – it was only 8am – he reasoned there was no way the other boys would be up anytime soon. 

He reached into his draw and took his lube, knowing instinctively he was going to need a fair amount. He applied it liberally to the plug and shucked of his boxers. 

Luke took a moment to admire himself. His blonde hair stood in contrast to his dark pubic hair, neatly trimmed above his cock. His cock started to come to life, expanding out toward its full eight inches and rapidly thickening.

Luke gave one or two quick tugs of his cock before reaching up and squeezing his nipple. He ran his hand down his abs, admiring the way his finger fell into the grooves between the muscles – he didn’t even have to flex for his abs to be visible.

He looked down at the buttplug and realised it would be better if he actually sat on it. 

He placed the buttplug on his tiled bedroom floor and, feeling a little foolish, squatted down over it.

The end of the buttplug hit his sphincter, which suddenly seemed impassable. Luke bit his lip and relaxed his bum. All in one hit the beast rammed home. The lube combined with the weight of his body meant that the beast was almost immediately pushed the whole way into him. 

Before even realising what he was doing Luke moaned…loudly. 

Panicking Luke flung his hand out, trying to pull himself up and onto the bed. He pulled at his covers and the bottle of lube flew out and hit the ground beside him. The bottle exploded and suddenly the warm clear liquid was gushing across the tiles.

“Fuck!” Luke said out loud. He tried to stand up with the buttplug still inside him but his hands slipped on the tile and he fell back on the ground – arse first. As his cheeks hit the ground the plug inside him was jolted and he called out again at the sensation that ran through his body. 

He tried to get up again only to slip and have his bum slam into the ground again. 

He looked down at himself and couldn’t help but pause in awe of the site. He was completely naked, his golden skin was being covered by the lube in his struggles. His cock stuck directly up as if to greet the room and a thin sheen of sweat covered his chest. His nipples stuck out as well and his lips were parted as he panted in cool morning air.

A light flashed through the room. 

He looked up as Ashton took another photo, than a third photo, then a fourth.

Luke tried to stand to his feet to protest only to slip and fall onto his bum again, once again he fucked himself with the buttplug. This time he instinctively thrusted up with his waist only for the plug to fuck him again as him bum slapped into the ground.

“Ash… please…don’t…” Luke begged Ashton.

The older boy simply laughed. 

“You have no idea how fucking hot you look,” Ashton told him, his voice awestruck.

“Please….me….up…” Luke said. He tried not to move his body but even the tiniest twinge to his muscles sent waves of pleasure emanating from his bum. 

“I….can’t…. take…. Much more!!!!!” Luke warned.

Ashton looked down at him, pawing at the growing bulge in his trackies. 

“You need a hand there?” Ashton asked, licking his lips nervously.

“Yes….please!!!!” Luke called out. 

Ash reached down with his hand, Luke held his hand in relief but instead of grabbing his hand Ash grabbed the end of his cock.   
“I never knew you were so huuuuuge,” Ash said as his thumb gripped the end of Luke’s cock forcefully.

Luke suddenly felt vulnerable, which seemed silly to him as he was lying naked on the floor in front of a clothed man – but to have another man hold his cock was somehow….kinda awesome.

“You’ve seen me naked before…” Luke pointed out, his voice on the verge of tears from his need for release.

“Yeah but not hard!” Ash said. 

Ash gave one tug of his shaft and Luke called out from the wave of pleasure that shot through his body.

Ash smiled wickedly and withdrew his hand.

Luke immediately went to wank himself off, suddenly realising it was the only way of his predicament. 

Ash grabbed both of Luke’s hands and using his thighs to pin them to the ground. It took some manoeuvring on Ashton’s part and eventually the two were sitting, Ashton’s thighs around Luke’s thighs.

Luke was suddenly aware of every part of his lube and sweat covered body, or the fact that Ashton was still clothed. 

“Naughty!” Ash told him admonishing.

At this point though Luke was beginning to develop tunnel vision. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t feel, nothing mattered except for his growing desire, his NEED to cum.

“Ash!” Luke wailed, in genuine pain.

“Beg me,” Ash told him, the wicked smile across his face, “beg me, Lukey.”

“Please Ashton….” Luke said.

“Please what?” Ashton asked innocently.

“PLEASE LET ME CUM!!!” Luke screamed out.

Ashton obliged.

He leant down and took Luke’s cock into his mouth. For the first time in his life Luke actually learnt what it meant to “deep throat”. He had always figured it wasn’t a literal description. 

It was.

Ashton took Luke’s huge cock in his mouth and down to his throat. He bottomed out so that his lips were wrapped around the base.

Some fifteen seconds later Luke came and Luke went to heaven.

When Luke returned to earth he found his rear end sore but blissfully free of the monstrous buttplug. More surprisingly Ashton sat next to him, his arms around the younger boy.

“You were so beautiful, Lukey,” Ashton told him in awe. 

Luke was aware of the hard muscles of Ashton’s side and the smell of Ashton’s deodorant and the fact that Ashton was clothed but he was just aware of him. 

“You both are,” Michael said. 

Luke looked up to find Michael and Calum in the doorway, looking at him with the same look of awe as Ashton had done. 

“So you boys still think he’d be too shy?” Ashton asked Calum and Michael, both shook their heads mutely.

“I guess that means you lose the bet,” Ashton told them.

Both boys blushed furiously.

“What’s the bet?” Luke asked Ashton.

“These boys didn’t think you’d be up to join in our fun,” Ashton told him, “but they were wrong.”

Luke looked at them.

“But what do you win?” he asked nervously.

“What do we win, Lukey,” Ashton asked rhetorically, “what do we win?”

To be continued.


	2. Double or nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, shameless smut...this is truly filthy.
> 
> Thank you also for all your Kudos - you have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> SirRed

It had all started so innocently, Michael reflected.

A gift had arrived, sent by a fan. Amidst the sparkles and cellophane, the wrapping paper and ribbons had dwelt an innocent looking package.

Luke had been doing his lessons and the other three boys unwrapping the presents without him so the three – Ash, Cal and Michael - had seen it together.

Ashton. It had to be Ashton, who would open up that box. 

Inside there were two objects. One black, the other white. The black object was enormous, very nearly as thick as Michael’s wrist. It was phallic shaped and the bottom ended in a plug. Ashton had immediately started giggling like a school girl and Calum had quickly joined in.

The second one was an off-white flesh colour. It was shaped more like a snake, though a snake which was made up of two penises. The object had not one, but two phallic ends, joined by about ten centre metres of intimidating length of silicon.

“What the hell are you supposed to do with that one?” Calum demanded, torn between amusement and outrage. 

“It’s double end,” Ashton noted, “aren’t those for two girls?”

Before he had even realised what he was saying, Michael spoke, “two boys can use it too.”

Ashton and Calum looked at him surprised and Michael blushed rosily.

“How?” Calum asked.

For once Michael didn’t find his friend’s ignorance adorable as much as irritating. 

“By going arse to arse, Cal,” Ash explained. 

“Ohhhhhh!” Cal said, embarrassed. 

The look Ash gave Michael was penetrating and the smile he flashed mischievous. 

“How about a bet?” Ashton suggested. Ash’s smile was so devilish Michael wouldn’t have been surprised if he had grown horns. 

“Maybe some other time,” Michael said at the same time as:

Calum said “Count me and Mikey in!”

Ash looked at Mikey and raised his eyebrow.

“Fucking peer pressure,” Michael grumbled, “yeah OK, I’m in,” he agreed.

“I bet I can get Luke to use that while we watch,” Ash told them, pointing at the black buttplug.

“Bullshit,” Cal said, looking amused, “there’s no way he would ever do that.”

“If I lose - I’ll use it on myself and you can watch,” Ash promised, “but if I win…you two are gonna use that anaconda….together.”

Michael looked down at the white, double ended dildo and gulped.

Michael looked at Cal. Cal looked at Michael.

Both gulped.

“It’s a deal,” Michael told Ashton. 

*

And that was how Michael found himself laid out on his bed with Luke and Ashton watching.

Calum on the other side of the bed. Between he and Cal were there legs. 

Ashton cheerfully pulled out the anaconda.

“Shuffle down lads,” he told them. 

Both Ash and Luke were fully dressed. Calum and Michael naked. All four were sporting epic boners. 

Still grinning Ashton began coating the entire anaconda in lube. Rubbing it up and down the length of the dildo with his fist in a way that had Michael so hot he was nearly panting. 

“Your bums are gonna have to be closer together,” Luke said with a big grin on his face, “go bum to bum.”

Michael felt Calum thrust his butt checks up against his own and suddenly his cock was trying to reach the ceiling.

“Not that close, Cal!” Luke chided. 

Ashton finished his absurdly indecent application of the lube then spoke to Luke. 

“Hold Mikey’s legs up,” Ash said roughly.

Luke did so, pulling Michael’s legs back until he threatened to split in half. 

Michael cried out as Ash ran his finger around Mikey’s hole. Then slowly, carefully, Ash worked a finger into him.

Michael started breathing heavily as Ash’s index finger, something which had never seemed that large, pushed its way further and further into him. 

“You’ll thank me for this later, Mikey,” Ash assured him.

“Don’t I get a turn,” Cal demanded, a little hurt.

The bastard was enjoying this, Michael thought annoyed.

“Give him a hand Lukey,” Ash told him.

Suddenly it was Cal who was being penetrated by Luke’s finger. 

Mike looked down and saw Cal on his back, Luke had managed to work three fingers into Cal. Cal was lying on his back, his face flushed, a single bead of sweat on his brow. He looked so ruined, so slutty. He looked beautiful.

Michael suddenly wanted to fuck him. 

Then the finger left Mikey. He looked down at Ash and must have looked disappointed. 

“Mikey’s enjoying himself,” Ash noted smiling, “this next bit will hurt.”

Michael had always wondered what fisting felt like, after feeling that dildo, oh so much smaller than a fist, being worked into him – he was no longer curious.

He cried out as Ash worked the beast into him.

“You’re hurting him, Ash,” Lukey said alarmed.

“Don’t…stop!” Mike warned, “get on it Cal.”

Mikey watched as Ash held the middle of the dildo and Cal worked himself onto the other end of it. 

It was a strange situation. He reflected later, being attached to another boy by the arse. But he no longer cared about the pain or the embarrassment. All that mattered was the feeling.

Michael hooked his thighs around Cal and pulled, forcing the Dildo deeper into his friend. Suddenly it was Mike pushing in and out, in and out. Fucking them both at the same time. 

“Holy shit,” Ash said, awed, “you are so fucking hot right now.” 

Michael looked down, Cal’s face was distorted as his jizz shot up like a Mexican wave but Michael hadn’t come. 

He kept fucking himself. 

Over and over and over again.

“I’ve had enough Mikey,” Cal said breathlessly, his rapidly cooling spunk splattered across his belly, as Michael continued working the beast into his friend’s bum.

“Not yet,” Mike told him roughly.

Mike fucked himself and Cal with the anaconda again and again and again.

Until finally blessedly he came.

Michael cried out like a whore as he finally climaxed. To his surprise he looked down to find Cal cumming…again.

“How is that even possible,” Luke demanded.

“Good genes,” Cal told him breathlessly.

Ash reached down and gingerly pulled the dildo out of each of the boys.

“You were so awesome,” He said again, in awe. 

“Yep,” Mikey agreed, “which means it’s your turn next.”

Ash looked at him and licked his lips nervously.

“All three of us have been the bitch,” Mikey pointed out, “that means next time it’s your bum on the line.

“And all three of us get a turn,” Lukey murmured into Ash’s ear. 

Luke was standing behind Ash. He reached around, his hands around his waist and undid his belt. He slowly began undoing his trousers…


	3. Ash in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody that's read and given me Kudos. I hope you enjoy the third installment!!

Luke’s hands reached around his waist and gently undid his belt.

“Hey we all had fun didn’t we?” Ash insisted weakly.

Luke cheerfully dacked him, pulling Ash’s trousers down to his ankles in one smooth go.

Dackings, wedgies and all matter of homoerotic mayhem were fairly common in the band house. On one memorable occasion Ash - wearing only boxers - had ripped Luke’s undies off, giving him a wedgie which Luke claimed still hurt the next day, jumped on his naked back and insisted he give him a “pony ride” around the living room. 

They had laughed about it later and put it all down to drunken shenanigans but Ash couldn’t help but noticing he was hard as nails when did and Luke had been very careful to avoid anyone seeing his cock (though in his intoxicated state he was usually not at all shy!) 

Michael and Cal had disentangled themselves from each other and were now watching Luke as he removed Ash’s clothing.

“Are you wearing jocks, Ash?” Michael asked, sounding amused.

All of the boys favoured boxer briefs of various colours and designs. Michael had once famously commented he didn’t bother buying new underwear any more as the other boys would just wear them. 

However, Ash was wearing the “brief” style underwear which teenage boys everywhere rejected at a certain age (usually about 12 or 13) and then mocked for evermore. Not only that the briefs were adorned with an enormous yellow bat symbol hovering over the crotch. 

“Yep,” Ash said with a smile, though it lacked his usual confidence. 

Ash looked down at his crotch and decided he looked a little bit silly when he had a hard-on in briefs. His briefs were being stretch out around his cock, looking like a tent with a pole that held its roof up too high. 

To Ash’s surprise Mikey got down on his knees and began to lick the front of Ash’s briefs. 

A careful lick at first, then another. All the while Michael looked up at Ash through his brightly coloured fringe, today it was purple. 

Ash gasped when Michael’s mouth managed to enclose the head of his cock through his underwear. 

Ash immediately reached down with his thumbs to remove the barrier between his cock and Michael’s mouth but Luke caught his hands. Luke gently pulled them up over Ash’s hands.

“Now, now Ash! None of that!” Luke admonished in his ear. 

Luke’s breath was hot and minty and Ash decided he wanted it all over him. 

Meanwhile his cock was so ridiculously hard and the front of his briefs damp from Michael’s saliva that a bead of precum was visible through the briefs!

“How come you’ve never done that to me?” Calum demanded of Michael.

“You never asked,” Michael pointed out. 

“I am now,” Cal told him.

They smiled at eachother.

“Not now,” Luke said, taking on his new role of command, “we need to deal with Ash before you have your fun.” 

Luke pulled down Ash’s briefs and Ash’s cock sprung up and hit his belly before sticking directly out. Both Cal and Michael smiled at that.

Call reached one hand tentatively out to touch Ash’s cock but Luke slapped it away.

“Not yet,” he ordered and Cal looked mollified.

Luke pulled of Ash’s tshirt as well. Then had Ash step out of his trousers.

Soon Ash was completely naked.

All three of the boys stopped to admire his body for a moment. Ash’s arms were strong from weights and his endless hours banging at his drum. His hands were callused but the rest of his skin was smooth with only a slight dusting of hair. Ash had a full eight pack that all the boys admired. The boys often joked that Michael hadn’t gotten Cal, Luke and Ash’s share of body hair, though in reality he wasn’t particularly hairy either. 

Cal reached out and started playing with Ash’s nipples. He squeezed them firmly and Ash grunted. Then Cal began to tease them, pinching them and rubbing them, before finally standing up and licking them carefully - using only the very tip of his tongue. 

Michael got back on his knees and very carefully and delicately he began to tongue Ash’s balls and his perineum. He took first one ball and then the other in his mouth and soon Luke was fighting to hold Ash’s hands above his head. 

“You try and touch yourself again and we’ll tie your hands up and leave you hard and breathless,” Luke told him.

Luke’s voice was so strong so domineering that Ash found himself nodding enthusiastically…though some part of him wondered what it would be like for Luke to tie him up. 

“You’ve been a bad boy,” Luke told him..

Luke reached around to grip Ash’s cock and give it a couple of quick tugs, teasing him before releasing it.

“You’ve been very naughty,” Michael said.

Luke, still reaching around Ash’s body, began to run the tip of his finger around the head of Ash’s cock, pushing at Ash's bellend every so often in a way that had Ash literally panting. 

“You’ve been very, very naughty,” Calum insisted.

“So you’re going to need a spanking,” Luke whispered into his ear.

The words alone were almost enough to make him cum.

Michael moved out of the way and Luke bent Ash over until his hands were touching his feet. Then he laid into his bum with his bare hand.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

At first Ash figure the lads were just mucking around but then his bum really started to hurt but they continued on regardless.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Luke finished his spanking and Michael took a turn.

Ash started to gibber, to beg them to stop, but he didn’t move a muscle, Something kept him glued. He remained hard the whole time, his cock straining harder still with each spank.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Cal took his turn.

Cal was hard as nails and he pressed the head of his cock against Ash’s back entrance. Ash hurriedly relaxed his muscles for the penetration.

“What a slut,” Luke said loudly and Ash shuddered at the words, “he wants to be fucked so badly.”

Luke pushed Cal out of the way and squeezed each of Ash’s cheeks, roughly pulling them apart.

Ash’s bum hurt from the spanking but he moaned loudly with his need and his greed.

“Such a slut,” Luke said into his ear, “so fucking dirty.

“A slut like this doesn’t deserve to get what he wants,” Luke declared, “Cal get my belt, the thick one in my wardrobe.” 

“Lukey,” Ash whined, “my bum is hurting!” 

“If you like I can stop spanking you now,” Luke offered, “but that means you don’t get to cum either!”  


“What…no…you can’t!” Ash said, he started humping the air in his desperation for release.

By now Ash decided his bum must have been bright red, yet every hit just served to make him even harder. 

Calum re-entered the room and a moment later the belt slammed into Ash’s arse with so much strength he called out in surprise.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

They gave him nineteen hits and made him count each and every one of them. 

Ash stayed where they left him then. 

Ash’s pain was so bad he didn’t even realise he was crying until the wetness on his cheeks began to cool in the room’s air conditioning.

“You’ve been a good boy,” Luke promised in his ear. Luke’s voice was like sex. 

Together his three bandmates led him over to where they had a towel. Then they set him down on the towel. Ash felt the cool silicon at his arsehole.

At first Ash though they were going to tease him with the butt plug but the bastards rammed him straight down on it.

As the beast entered his bum Ash cried out and came.

“Damn it Ash!” Luke said, sounding annoyed, “you didn’t have permission!”

“Sorry,” Ash said when he could finally speak again, though he wasn’t. 

The relief that came from his cock was enormous. 

“No but you will be,” Luke promised, “that plug is comig out until you learn to come with permission…” 

“But Lukey….” Ash whined out loud.

“You can start by blowing me,” Luke told him generously.

Luke stripped entirely naked, giving Ash the privilege of seeing Luke Hemmings in all his naked glory. As he stood over Ash his cock slapped against Ash’s face in a way that was so degrading it made Ash go from half mast to full blow hard-on almost instantly, despite the fact he had cummed not thirty seconds before.

While the plug up his bum was enough to keep him aroused Ash knew he wouldn’t be able to get off on that alone. 

Michael re-entered the room carrying a set of silken ropes and carefully tied his hands behind his back.

“I can’t take this thing in me any longer,” Ash complained.

Luke got annoyed so he decided to use his cock to gag Ash. Luke shoved his daddy dick in Ash so deep he was gagging with it. Ash was in heaven. 

Luke’s cock was so big he struggled to breathe around it and Ash’s cock grew harder still to be used by such a beautiful boy.

“You’re bum was made for it Ash,” Luke explained in that dirty whisper of his, “you’re now our bum boy and when we want you’re going to spread your legs and take it up the bum.

“If we want our friends to do the same, you’re going to let them. You’re going to beg them to fuck you.” 

Ash tried to protest but his mouth was so full of cock he couldn't do anything but gag. 

Luke whispered into his ear.

“Because in your heart you know you’re a slut,” Luke told him.

Ash came a second time. 

“Now you’re in trouble,” Cal promised him, looking at Luke in awe.


	4. Remains of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i originally posted my separate work "Bum Boy Ash" as Chapter 4 but decided it would be a seperate chapter instead. 
> 
> This is the new Chapter 4 and is a slight change of pace.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Love
> 
> SirRed

When they were done with him they left him on the bed to rest. Ash’s mind was blown and his body was exhausted. Without giving it much thought he dropped off. 

When he awoke he was still sore. His bum ached from the epic spanking and whipping Luke had administered to him. His arsehole ached from the butt plug they had left in him for so more than an hour and his jaw felt like it had been unhinged by taking the monster that Luke Hemmings called a cock. 

The thing that surprised Ash most about his turn as the band’s bitch was that he had enjoyed it. Ash had always been the leader, the instigator, the most outgoing. He was the eldest and, though he wouldn’t admit he thought as much, the coolest. It was always the others who had followed his lead, except Michael who seemed to walk to his own tune. 

Still inside Ash there was a part that had yearned to be dominated. When Luke had face-fucked him, Ash had felt dirty, he had felt used, he had felt…complete. 

Ashton came awake to the sound of fucking. Ash lay naked and covered in cum and sweat on the bed spread where they had left him. When he had fallen asleep it had been afternoon it was now late at night. 

Michael was standing naked up against a wall panting and, every so often, crying out. An equally naked Calum squatted in front of Michael his face bobbing backward and forward in a way that Ash found strangely arousing. 

Cal pulled his mouth off Michael’s cock with an obscenely loud pop. 

“Hey Ash is awake!” Cal exclaimed giving him a big smile.

“Shut up and suck!” Michael ordered, he grabbed the back of Cal’s head and forced Cal’s mouth back onto his cock. 

“You’re such a romantic Michael,” Ash said. 

Mike gave him the finger. 

Ash stiffly got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

He went and looked in the mirror. He looked like he had had his arse kicked. There were bruises all over his body and his butt was bright red with several lines of raised flesh.

“I have welts!” Ash said outloud. 

“They’re beautiful,” Luke told him. 

Ash turned to see Luke watching him from the doorway. Luke was fully dressed, which made for an odd contrast to the nudity which was common place around the house. 

“They hurt,” Ash complained, he had meant it to come out as mocking but it just sounded needy. 

Ash closed his mouth lest his voice betray his vulnerability any more. Even standing there he ached for Luke to use him, to fuck him, to suck him. 

Without any stimulation or help from Ash or Luke, Ash’s cock went half and then full mast. 

Ash blushed furiously. 

“I love that you can still do that,” Luke observed.

“It used to be you blushing,” Ash observed. 

“Yes,” Luke agreed. 

Luke wandered over and began to run a bath.

“I was going to have a shower…” Ash explained. 

“You’re going to have a bath instead,” Luke told him. 

Ash sighed and wandered over and stood next to Luke. While Ash longed for contact it was kind of nice, in a way, to spend time with Luke, without fucking or engaging in some sort of sordid shenanigans. 

When the bath had finished Luke checked the temperature and then guided Ash in. Ash went to wet his hair but Luke tutted and took over. He got out shampoo, conditioner and detachable shower head. Ash had never thought of hair washing as anything but an annoying but necessary chore. With Luke it suddenly became a sensual experience. 

Luke’s hand’s danced all over his scalp, teasing his scalp and massaging him at the same time. Ash found himself laying back and enjoying the experience. After he had washed Ash’s hair, Luke proceeded to wash every part of his body, even his balls and, to Ash’s embarrassment, his arse crack. 

“It’s important,” Luke explained. 

Luke then went on to explain why and Ash found himself blushing furiously again. 

Luke just smiled in response. 

Luke then helped him out of the bath and dried every part of his body. 

When they returned to Ash’s bedroom his sheets had been replaced. Luke led Ash, still naked, over to the sheets and helped him lie down. 

First Luke laid Ash on his belly. He carefully tucked Ash’s swelling pride and joy under his belly and then began to rub Vitamin E moisturizer into Ash’s bruised bum. 

“Doesn't that defeat the purpose of spanking me?” Ash asked, as Luke’s warm hands rubbed over part of his bum.

Luke responded by slapping him hard on the bum.

“Ow!” Ash complained as his tortured bum hurt once again. 

“That’s for your cheek boy,” Luke said warning.

Ash’s cock strained harder under his belly.

It was nice Ash thought as he daydreamed, Luke’s narrow fingers rubbed every bit of moisturizer into his skin, slowly soothing the burning that covered his bottom like a layer of fire.

Luke then got out a hand towel and turned Ash over so that the moisturizer wouldn't get on the sheets. Then Luke pushed Ash’s legs back to allow himself uninterrupted access to the older boy’s arse. 

“Do you want me to eat you out Ash?” Luke asked his friend politely. 

“Only if I get to eat you out,” Ash said fairly.

“Not this time,” Luke told him, “tonight is all about you.” 

Luke started slowly. Tonguing Ash’s perineum and spending some time lovingly licking his balls. 

Finally Luke began to tongue his arsehole and Ash began to fall in love.


End file.
